


How to Warm Up a Vampire

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [15]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Jeremy's got a lot of questions for Ryan about how being a vampire works, but he chooses to focus on one that's been bothering him.(requested by micooll on tumblr)





	How to Warm Up a Vampire

“So…if vampires don’t have blood in their veins, are they just cold all the time?”

Ryan sighed. This was the most recent of Jeremy’s insistent–if curious and sort of entertaining–questions, mostly to do with how vampires worked. Ryan was just surprised that it took his boyfriend this long to start asking; Jeremy knew he was a vampire when they first met. Maybe he was trying not to be rude?

“I suppose not?” Ryan replied, “It also means we’re a lot weaker than humans make us out to be.”

“God, that explains why your hands are like fuckin’ icicles.” Jeremy reached out and grabbed Ryan’s hand, shivering at the needles of cold stabbing him as he did so, and pulled away. “Also why you guys can get killed by getting stabbed with wood of all things.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, “I’m sure any mortal could die by that if the stake was sharp enough.” He jabbed Jeremy’s chest, making him giggle.

“Okay, but back to the cold thing.” Jeremy curled back under Ryan’s arm, stiffening when his fingers brushed over his exposed upper arm. “If someone tried really hard, could they…warm you up?”

Ryan’s eyes widened, and he chuckled, bright blue eyes sparkling. “Jeremy! Never thought you would want to so soon–”

“Not _that,_ you perv!” Jeremy playfully pushed Ryan back, only causing him to laugh harder. “You know full well what I mean.”

“I know, I know, only teasing.” Ryan drew Jeremy back into his arms and patted his shoulder. “But to answer your question, you probably could. No one’s ever tried it with me, but–”

That was all it took for Jeremy to practically leap out of Ryan’s arms and gather any blankets strewn around the living room and toss them into his boyfriend’s lap. Some missed the mark by a long shot, while others landed directly on Ryan’s head.

“Don’t give yourself heatstroke if you’re going through with this!” Ryan called as Jeremy traveled up to the bedroom to grab blankets from there. He returned a few moments later with two more in his arms and settled them in Ryan’s lap. “You’re ridiculous,” he muttered as Jeremy rearranged the blankets into a makeshift cocoon.

“I know,” he replied, “But I’m willing to do it if it’s you we’re talking about.”

The two eventually settled, and Jeremy crawled back into Ryan’s lap, clutching the blankets closer. Ryan wrapped his arms around him, settling Jeremy’s head under his chin. He brushed his hand over the back of Jeremy’s neck, and while it was definitely still cold, it wasn’t as stabbing as before.

Ryan soon broke the comfortable silence, “I stand by what I said before. About you being ridiculous. But so long as it results in stuff like this, I’m more than okay with it.” Jeremy felt an open-mouthed kiss being pressed to his forehead, Ryan’s fangs poking at his skin for a brief moment.

“Glad to hear that, then,” he replied. The warmth was nice, but it was making Jeremy sleepier by the minute. He yawned and shifted in Ryan’s arms, pressing closer to his chest and curling up tighter.

Ryan seemed to notice, and he patted the top of Jeremy’s head. Maybe he was just used to it, or he was so sleepy he didn’t notice or care, but Jeremy barely even flinching at the cold made Ryan’s heart flutter. “Good night, Jeremy. Love you,” he whispered.

“Mm, love you too, Rye,” Jeremy replied.


End file.
